True Love-A foregone conclusion?
by JollyBritishChap
Summary: Oneshot-Set during the song "City of Love". Just an alternative that sprang to mind, Phinbella obviously :)


True Love-A foregone conclusion?

Phineas and Isabella were walking through the old streets of Paris, both were pre-occupied in their own ways. Phineas was scanning the city, paying little attention to the decorations or the couples or frankly anything that came close to romantic, he was searching for parts he could use to fix the aeroplane that he needed to bring the gang home and beat sunset.

Isabella however was ignoring the search for parts. Normally she'd be perfectly willing to help Phineas in any way she could on the off chance he'd come to think of her as a little more than just a 'best friend'. But today was different, this place, Paris! It was simply too perfect, her and her crush were alone in the world famous 'city of love'. 'Okay Isabella' She mentally yelled 'If you can't win him over here it's hopeless!'.

She turned to Phineas and said flirtatiously as she could "So Phineas, how do you like the city of love?" she fluttered her eyelashes lightly and swung her arms absentmindedly. The boy turned to her and, oblivious to her hints said plainly "I wish it was the city of airplane parts".

Isabella was slightly dejected but was determined to get through that great wall of obliviousness that guarded her way into Phineas's heart. "Oh you're just too stressed, you need to take a moment to relax and enjoy it" she said as she motioned to all that Paris had to offer.

 _We could share a crêpe sucrée_

 _At this Parisian café_

Phineas looked up towards the cafe's pink awning and an idea struck him, turning to Isabella he said enthusiasticly "That awning could be used as a sail!" He then turned away to look for more things to use in the city remarking "Or yknow a parachute depending on how things go". Isabella followed on thinking of something else to try as they approached the most Iconic symbol of Paris.

 _Take a break and smell these flowers_

 _Underneath the Eiffel Tower_

Isabella was holding a bouquet of flowers which she presented towards Phineas for him to see, unfortunately all Phineas was looking at was the tower itself. "I wonder if they've still got pieces of that hanging around, the rivets could come in handy" He said looking towards Isabella for approval. She simply sighed sadley and said "oh Phineas...".

 _Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?_

They approached anouther small cafe and watched a young couple with a crème brûlée as the waiter caramelised the top with a blowtorch. Phineas's eyes lit up and for a second Isabella thought she'd broken through, but he just pointed at it and said "Hey look at that nifty little blowtorch!".

 _How perfect could this be_

 _In the City of Love?_

Isabella stepped towards the nearby bridge, a sad look on her face as Phineas remained looking at the blowtorch. How could he not see or hear anything, was it obliviousness or...did he really not feel anything for her? Her eyes began to fill with tears, it couldn't be true...everything she wanted was collapsing around her as she despaired.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a familiar head rest on her shoulder, startling her but also freezing her in position as Phineas spoke. "I can hear you Isabella" he whispered to her "Im sorry this isn't much of a romantic time...but I'm just trying to make sure we can get home safe okay?".

Phineas twirls Isabella around and wraps his arms round her waist, holding her gently against him, looking right into her eyes. "I promise that we'll come back here, just a raincheck on the date okay" he said as he winked at her with a flirty smile on his face.

That did it for Isabella, Hearing the word 'date' was all it took and she closed the distance between their lips, surprising Phineas with a kiss, which after a couple of seconds he closed his eyes and melted into.

After they seprerated, the couple blushed and there was an awkward silence between the two before Phineas finally broke it "Well...I suppose we've got a little time, we could stroll down the Champs-Élysées if you want?" he asked nervously.

Isabella giggled and took the boy's hand "That sounds perfect Phineas" and the two walked down the street hand in hand, unbeknownst to them, a silent green haired teen had been watching the whole time. He smiled and said to himself "Took your sweet time brother, but good job" before walking off to look for airplane parts.

 **A/N: Abit of Phinbella fluff, thought of this late tonight while flicking through youtube and came across the song "City of Love". Hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
